Coaxial cables are widely used to carry high frequency electrical signals. Coaxial cables enjoy a relatively high bandwidth, low signal losses, are mechanically robust, and are relatively low cost. One particularly advantageous use of a coaxial cable is for connecting electronics at a cellular or wireless base station to an antenna mounted at the top of a nearby antenna tower. For example, the transmitter located in an equipment shelter may be connected to a transmit antenna supported by the antenna tower. Similarly, the receiver is also connected to its associated receiver antenna by a coaxial cable path.
A typical installation includes a relatively large diameter coaxial cable extending between the equipment shelter and the top of the antenna tower to thereby reduce signal losses. Some coaxial cables include a smooth outer conductor while other coaxial cables instead have a corrugated outer conductor. These coaxial cables also have an inner conductor and a dielectric between the outer conductor and the inner conductor. Some inner conductors are hollow, while other inner conductors are formed around an inner conductor dielectric core.
A typical connector for such a coaxial cable includes a connector housing to make an electrical connection to the outer conductor and a center contact to make electrical connection to the inner conductor of the coaxial cable. Such a connector may also include a back nut that is positioned onto the end of the outer conductor and adjacent the outer insulating jacket portion of the coaxial cable.
Installation of coaxial cable connectors generally requires that a technician cut and prepare the coaxial cable ends at the appropriate location to mount the connector thereon. In particular, the cable end preparation requires removal of the outer jacket to expose a portion of the outer conductor, as well as removal of the outer conductor and dielectric layer to expose a portion of the inner conductor. Moreover, the exposed portion of the outer conductor may also require flaring. However, performing these operations can be difficult given the diameter of some coaxial cables, and the use of knives or other basic cutting tools with exposed blades may create a risk of injury to the technician. Moreover, a technician may be required to install connectors while at the top a cell tower, which compounds the difficulties of preparing a cable end with basic cutting tools.
As a result, various cable preparation tools have been developed to make coaxial cable end preparation easier for installation technicians. One such example is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,459 to Henningsen. This patent describes stripping tools for coaxial cables with a corrugated outer conductor and a hollow inner conductor. The tool includes three main parts: a jacket cutting part for removing a certain predetermined length of the jacket of the cable, a guide part to be placed around the end of the cable after the jacket has been removed by the jacket cutting part, and a second cutting part to be placed on the guide part during a final preparation of the end of the cable during which the inner conductor, the outer conductor and the dielectric material between inner and outer conductor are cut to appropriate lengths. The guide part is provided with a portion for determining a well-defined longitudinal position of the tool on the cable relative to the pattern of valleys and crests of the corrugation on the outer conductor.
An exemplary cable flaring tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,162 to Tarpill et al. The flaring tool is for flaring the outer conductors of two different sizes of coaxial cable, and it includes a dome-shaped body and a reversible tool head. The tool head has first and second shafts and first and second flaring heads on opposite sides. Reversing the tool head exposes the shaft and flaring head for the corresponding size of coaxial cable. The shafts match the inner diameter of the inner conductor of the coaxial cable to be flared. The flaring heads are shaped as half cones, which allow the outer conductor to be flared without deforming the insulation between the inner and outer conductors of the coaxial cable.
U.S. Pat. Pub. 2006/0112549 to Henningsen discloses a tool for preparing the end of a coaxial cable. The tool comprises an outer body with a cylindrical bore for receiving an end of the coaxial cable. The tool includes a jacket removing member secured to the outer body and directed to the cylindrical bore for removing a portion of the jacket of the coaxial cable as the outer body is rotated relative to the coaxial cable. The tool also includes a coring member for removing a portion of the dielectric surrounding the inner conductor as the outer body is rotated relative to the coaxial cable.
Despite the existence of such stripping and flaring tools, further advancements in coaxial cable end preparation tools and methods may be desirable. For example, tools such as those noted above may not each be able to prepare a coaxial cable for use with different types of connectors. Moreover, tools that can be used without the assistance of a power driver, such as a cordless drill, may also be helpful to technicians.